To Discover What's Hidden Within
by Lily Rosier
Summary: The cast of IX go on another oddesy. . . Many, many, many more chapters to come! Please r/r!


**Chapter 1 - Going Nowhere Fast**

Sunlight glinted off the crystalline lake water separating the royal castle from the city of Alexandria. The reflection of the castle on the water was nothing short of breathtaking, but Zidane hardly noticed. He was staring, immersed in his thoughts, at the bow of the gondola as it cut trough the summer-warm water. 

Since Gaia was no longer in any danger imposed by Kuja, Garland, or their terrible red moon, Terra, Zidane had resigned himself to doing odd-jobs around the city. Such menial labor really didn't suit him well; he was at ease with dagger in hand and monsters to annihilate. But with no Mist to spawn them, the monster population was dwindling, and he wasn't really sure whether to be happy or disappointed. 

There was always a place for him in Lindblum with Baku and the gang, of course. Yet, some little voice in his head - his heart? - told him he belonged in Alexandria. 

The gondola jostled the stone platform in front of the castle, thus signaling their arrival. Zidane stepped out ad glanced up at the huge stone structure before him for the first time since starting his short journey. Since repairs to the castle and outlying lawns had been finished some months earlier, the castle grounds had eagerly reclaimed their usual charming state. 

"Greetings, Zidane. It has been a while since we last met," came a familiar lyrical, female voice. "I hope I find you well?" 

"Hello, Beatrix. I'm fine. How 'bout you?" he replied. 

He followed her as she led him toward the nearest castle entrance. 

"I am well" They gained the top of the stairs. in the entrance hall. "We have missed your presence in the past month, especially Her Majesty." She gave Zidane a rather intimidating, yet meaningful, look. 

The door to the royal chambers... 

"Ah, this is where we part. It was good seeing you, Zidane." 

"'Bye." He watched as Beatrix strode away, pausing to berate one of her troops standing guard for slouching. 

He sighed. She was right; he hadn't been to visit Garnet in a long time. Circumstances, coupled with a sudden, unwarranted schoolboy-shyness that came over him whenever he was in her presence, kept him from her company. After all the closeness, the camaraderie of traveling and battle, he'd finally realized that she was a queen and he, nothing more than a common thief. They were worlds apart. He felt this drastic difference in their social standings acutely, and it killed him. 

With another sigh, and a brisk shake of the head to clear his mind, he rapped on the door. 

Silence. 

He knocked again and, when more silence followed, carefully pushed the door open. 

Garnet was sitting in a chair, gazing out the window. Her face bore an expression of great anxiety as her eyes blindly roved the peaceful, cloud-bespeckled sky. Even though she was obviously perplexed about something, the times when Zidane caught her unaware where when she was most beautiful. 

His heart gave a pained thump. His instincts demanded that he pull her into a tight embrace, but his clamoring mind objected when his eyes fell upon her delicate platinum crown. 

_Coward._

Instead, he cleared his throat and waited patiently for her to notice him. When she turned, her expression of uneasiness immediately changed into one of delight. She sprang from the chair and threw her arms around him. "Zidane!" 

"Nice to see you too!" he laughed. 

Looking embarrassed, she extricated her arms from around his neck and took a step back. Eager to banish the awkward silence that fell between the,, she said, "I'm so glad you came so quickly!" 

"Well, your message sounded urgent, and I wasn't about to refuse three well-trained Alexandrian soldiers telling me to hurry..." 

She giggled at this and proceeded to explain her message, while thinking to herself, _This is going nowhere fast..._

"Eiko received a message from Stiltzken the moogle that there are ghosts infesting Madain sari. I thin we should go with her to investigate... she might need us!" She looked at him apprehensively, as if silently inquiring if he'd agree. her gaze fell when he remained silent for several moments. 

"Well, when do we leave?" 

She looked up suddenly, relief and gratitude blossoming on her beautiful face. "So, you'll go?" 

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" 

Abandoning all inhibitions, she threw her arms around his neck again, grinning up at him broadly. 


End file.
